Personnages de Percy Jackson : Les 10 moments les plus importants !
by Ginger-Furie
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles sur divers personnages de Percy Jackson. Dix drabbles pour chaque personnages avec les moments les plus importants de leurs vies. Tous en 100 mots.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

_Me voici avec un recueil de drabble de 100 mots chacun. Je tiens à remercier Mlle Millie qui m'a autorisé à publié ces drabbles directement inspiré de son recueil de drabbles : Famille Potter : Les dix moments les plus importants de leurs vies. Je ne sais pas encore exactement qui je vais faire. Si vous voulez me suggérez quelqu'un ;) Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne ferais pas Percy. _

_**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan. _

* * *

Frédéric Chase entendit sonner la porte de l'entrée. Il soupira relevant la tête du livre sur les batailles navales qu'il lisait. Il alla ouvrir la porte et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit un bébé dans un couffin sur son perron, une lettre dedans. Il prit le couffin et la lettre pour aller s'assoir dans un fauteuil dans son salon. Il l'ouvrit et lut :

«Mon cher Frédéric, elle s'appelle Annabeth, il s'agit de ta fille. Prends en soin. –A »

Frédéric sut immédiatement de qui venait la lettre et le bébé. Il sourit en la regardant.

* * *

_Voilà, on commence avec Annabeth (ça m'a paru évident pour le coup). L'arrivée d'Annabeth, vu qu'elle ne naît pas de façon "normale". Vu la facilité que j'ai d'écrire ces drabbles et le temps que j'ai, ce sera surement un par jour voire deux. Si vous pensez à un moment en particulier ou si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas. Et sinon, pleiiiiiiins de reviews please. _

_Ps : J'ai "piqué" la forme de présentation des drabbles à Mlle Millie. Allez la lire, elle est géniale._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir Bonsoir ! _

_Comment ça va ? Moi ça va (mis à part mon 7/20 en math à mon examen). D'ailleurs j'ai cru que je ne posterai pas faute de temps (très occupé aujourd'hui)._

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

« Je te déteste ! Tu prends toujours leurs défenses. »S'exclama une Annabeth les yeux baignant de larmes.

« Annabeth ça n'a rien à voir, je te signale que c'est toi qui est en faute. »Lui dit son père en la pointant du doigt.

Annabeth venait d'avoir la plus grosse dispute avec son père. Un monstre avait failli blesser gravement ses deux petits-frères et depuis une demi-heure maintenant, elle se disputait avec son père et sa nouvelle belle-mère. Les cris pleuvaient. Le regard de Frédéric Chase et de sa femme traduisait une haine sans pareille. C'était surement la dernière dispute.

* * *

_Voilà donc la dispute qui précède la fugue d'Annabeth qui est d'ailleurs le prochain drabble. J'ai hésité pas mal sur les moments que j'avais choisi. Vous pouvez toujours me dire si vous voulez un moment précis. Je suis assez inspiré pour la suite ;) Sinon, il est vrai que c'est plus dur de faire des drabbles sur des personnages peu cités comme Will Solace. Avec Piper (même si je l'aime pas trop), Tyson, Grover, Nico, Thalia,... on a une "base" au moins._

_**P'tite Poulette : **Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise. Alors oui évidemment j'avais l'intention de faire Thalia (je l'adore). Je vois déjà ce que je vais écrire pour elle. Je pense que ce sera même la prochaine. Gros bisous et bonne soirée =D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir les amis ! _

_Je suis en pleine forme et pour cause, aujourd'hui, je suis officiellement en vacances. Brefouille, je suis très inspiré pour mes fic' en ce moment et je pense poster deux drabbles ce soir._

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris. _

* * *

Une fillette courait dans la rue, regardant autour d'elle comme un animal apeuré. Elle s'assit contre une poubelle dans une petite rue. Annabeth haletait, ça faisait maintenant plus de 10h qu'elle était partie de chez elle et elle était un véritable mélange de sentiments en elle. Peur, tristesse et colère se battaient alors qu'Annabeth essayait de trouver une solution pour échapper aux monstres. Mais à 7 ans, elle n'était pas très consciente de la vie et ce malgré son intelligence. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit, surement encore un monstre. Annabeth sortit de sa cachette et dégaina son marteau en criant.

* * *

_Bon voici donc la fugue d'Annabeth qui se déroule juste après sa dispute (comme je l'imagine) avec son père. A la base, je pensais faire la rencontre Luke/Annabeth/Thalia mais il était plus facile avec le passage du livre et je ne sais plus quand c'est mentionné. Bon la suite c'est ... surprise ! De tout façon, la suite est juste après (le temps que je l'écrive sur mon ordi, elle est écrite sur papier). Oh et j'ai fait une erreur dans le chapitre 1, j'ai lu sur WIKIPEDIA (no comment) que Annabeth était arrivé dans un berceau d'or et je me souviens que c'est vrai. Donc désolé 8_

_**P'tite Poulette :** Oui pauvre Beth :( Enfin ça va aller mieux après. T'inquiète pas, les fictions ne sont pas ma priorités dans la vie, j'ai juste une santé très fragile et la maladie a eu raison des maths. Nan, de tout façon si j'ai commencé à posté maintenant c'est surtout parce que je vais mieux. Après les maths, c'est pas mon truc. Moi aussi j'adore Thalico (un peu moins depuis la Maison d'Hadès) et d'ailleurs, je suis allé lire ta fiction. Elle est super ! Bisous à toi aussi. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Re-bonsoir ! _

_Voici donc le deuxième drabble de la soirée comme promis. Bonne lecture =D_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

Annabeth regarda le garçon qui venait d'arriver. Elle se tourna vers Chiron qui lui avait demandé de venir et lui demanda :

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Persée Jackson, ça ne te dérange pas de t'occuper de lui ? »Lui demanda Chiron soucieux.

« Pas du tout mais … »

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais ce n'est peut-être pas lui. »

Annabeth ne rétorqua rien sachant que c'était peine perdue. Elle se contenta de prendre nectar et ambroisie et de s'assoir près du garçon. Elle caressa ses blessures en soupirant :

« Persée Jackson. »

* * *

_Voilà donc la "rencontre" avec Percy. Je préfère raconter des moments non-racontés dans les livres (je sais pas si c'est français). Voili Voilou ! Pleins de reviews s'il vous plait. _

**_ Magoo : _**_Merci, c'est gentil ! __Non je compte faire 10 drabbles par personnages et Annabeth ne sera pas la seule. Il y aura Thalia, Nico et d'autres. _

_**Unic1 :** Merci, j'ai passé l'arrivé d'Annabeth à la colonie mais je pense faire pas mal sur son futur après la guerre contre Gaia (je pars du principe que les sang-mélés vont gagner). _

_**P'tite Poulette :** Et bah oui, pour moi, beth c'est une vraie guerrière ;) J'aime beaucoup ta philosophie des maths. Merci et puis je dis ce que je pense et t fic' est géniale. _

_Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews, j'étais super contente en revenant de manger car j'en avais 3 en plus (oui oui j'ai des plaisirs simples). Bisous bisous 333_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir les amigos ! _

_Comment ça va ? Moi très bien, à croire que Noël décuple mon inventivité. Enfin c'est bon pour vous et moi. _

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

Annabeth jetait des petits regards par la fenêtre, la présence du mon Othrys la rendait nerveuse de même que son intuition. Elle avait une drôle d'impression depuis ce matin et rien ne pouvait pas la détendre. Son impression se confirma quand on toqua à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir son poignard derrière son dos. Elle crut tomber des nues quand elle vit Luke, un Luke différent.

« Bonjour Annabeth. »

« Luke, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venue te proposer de partir avec moi. »

« Quoi ! Je suis désolé Luke mais non. »

* * *

_Voilà donc un nouveau moment de la vie d'Annabeth, il se situe quand Luke propose à Annabeth de partir avec lui. Je trouve que la discussion est bâclé et expeditive. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur drabble. Après vous me direz ;) Sinon, maintenant c'est deux drabbles par jour je pense. J'ai aussi décidé de faire un os à chaque dizaine de review atteinte. Unic1 m'ayant posté la 10ème review, c'est elle qui choisira le moment dans la vie d'Annbeth. Gros bisous et bonne soirée !_

_**MalyceaDunCastellan : **Merci, c'est super gentil ! Après, je suis entrain de me dire que par 10 review (10,20,30,40,...) je pourrais peut-être faire un os spécial détaillant vraiment un moment sans limite. Celui qui écris la 10ème, 20ème, ... reviews me dit un moment et je l'écris. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. _

_**Rose-Eliade : **Merci que ça te plaise :) _

_**Mlle Millie : **Bien sûr que tu es géniale ! Contente que ça te plaise et oui heureusement que tu m'a donné l'autorisation. Enfin sans tes écris surtout, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu l'idée. _

_**Unic1 : **Merci, oui, j'ai décidé de me limiter à 10 moments de leurs vies après, comme dit plus haut, je pense faire des os "indépendant" pour chaque dizaine de review (une sorte de récompense, c'est pas un chantage hein.) atteinte. Et vu que c'est toi qui a posté la dixième review (non non je ne compte pas mal, y a just un guest mais je sais pas comment on fait pour faire apparaître sa review, si on peut), tu peux me demander n'importe quel passage de la vie d'Annabeth et je te fais un os spécial. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Re-bonsoir les amis ! _

_Voici donc le deuxième drabble de la soirée ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il a une saveur particulière pour moi. _

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris. _

* * *

Annabeth savait que c'était la fin. Elle regarda Luke puis Percy. Percy était celui qui faisait battre son cœur, elle en était certaine maintenant mais Luke. Elle avait cru l'aimer. Elle tenta de prendre son poignard pour le donner à Percy mais ne réussi pas.

« Mon couteau. Percy, s'il te plaît. »L'implora-t-elle du regard.

Percy le prit mais Annabeth n'étais plus vraiment consciente. Un peu après, elle murmura :

« Le couteau, Percy. Héros…. Lame maudite.

Et Percy le fit, il fit ce qui allait changer sa vie et celle de sa future petite-amie alors qu'Annabeth sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_La mort de Luke, pour moi, c'est un passage clé dans la vie d'Annabeth. Luke était très important pour Annabeth et je ne pouvais pas éviter ce moment. Enfin voili voulou ! Je vous fais de gros bisous et à demain pour de nouveau drabbles ;) **Ginger** **Furie** à votre service =D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_On est à J-2 de Noël et demain c'est le réveillon. D'ailleurs vous aurez des surprises pour le 25 et surement le nouvel an. Bref, aujourd'hui, j'ai été sur le marché de Noël de ma ville et terminer les cadeaux de Noël. Bon, je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup hésité sur le moment de ce drabble. Vous me direz quoi !_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris. _**  
**

* * *

Elle avait lutté, contre Cronos et maintenant contre Gaia. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça : le tartare d'où était issu tous les monstres et qui faisait trembler tout le monde par la seule prononciation de son nom. Mais elle y était, elle, Annabeth Chase et dans son malheur, elle n'était pas seule. L'amour de sa vie, Percy, l'accompagnait et ça, c'était de sa faute. Elle aurait dû être plus maligne, plus intelligente, elle était une fille d'Athéna après tout. Mais non, Arachné avait eu raison d'elle et avait triomphé. Et elle était au fond du Tartare avec Percy.

* * *

Voilà donc l'atterrissage dans le tartare lors de la **Marque d'Athéna, **je ne ferai pas d'autres drabbles sur les** Héros de L'Olympe **car la "vraie" suite n'est pas publié. Après, c'est de la pure invention. **Ginger Furie** qui vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et qui postera quand même les 2 drabbles demain et mercredi.

**Les 3 Magnifiques : **Merciiiiiii beaucoup ! Contente d'avoir choisie un moment qui te plaise, je ne peux pas faire plaisir à tout le monde malheureusement. Je n'ai pas fait sur la retrouvaille (que je trouve bien décris dans le livre) mais tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur dans la suite.

**P'tite Poulette : **Bah oui, on passe par tous les sentiments ! 3 d'un coup ? C'est chouette ça ;) Moi aussi en relisant tous mes drabbles, je les trouve différents après je saurai pas te dire pourquoi.

**Rose-Eliade : **Contente que ça te plaise !


	8. Chapter 8

_Re-bonsoir ! _

_Voici le deuxième drabble de la soirée =D_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

Annabeth et Percy avaient décidés de sortir au restaurant pour fêter leur 5 ans ensemble. Le temps passait si vite, ils avaient survécus à Cronos et Gaia. Mais Annabeth avait peur, elle sentait bien que Percy était tendu et nerveux c'est temps-ci et elle craignait qu'il veuille rompre avec elle. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle était très loin du compte. D'ailleurs, en arrivant au dessert, elle ne vit pas Percy se lever et se mettre à genoux à coté d'elle et lui demander :

« Annabeth, veux-tu être ma femme ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr. »S'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

_La demande en Mariage ! J'étais heureuse et pas contente quand j'ai écris ce drabble. J'ai un doute sur la façon de la demande. Si vite si ... je sais pas :( Enfin, on verra bien. Gros bisous et bonnes fêtes ! **Ginger** qui vous embrasse._


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour mes amis ! _

_Tout d'abord, de très joyeuses fêtes de Noël, personellement, je vais chez ma tante et mon oncle pour le fêter avec toute la famille. Sinon, on se rapproche de la fin et je vous dis tout de suite que le prochain personnage sera ... Thalia Grace. Je sens qu'il va y avoir des heureux (je ne vise personne ;) quoique)_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris. _

* * *

Annabeth frappa dans ses mains d'un air agacé. Et pourtant, les dieux savent qu'elle était patiente mais là, ces sangs-mêlés commençaient à lui taper sur le système.

« Et oh, on n'est pas dans une foire, j'en ai maté des plus coriaces. »

Percy se rendait bien compte qu'Annabeth fatiguait. Et il se doutait que c'était le stresse du mariage mais … mais on ne sait jamais, avec le mariage, les monstres, son travail d'architecte et l'aide qu'elle donnait à Chiron, à se rythme-là, ces sang-mêlés ne survivraient pas.

« Hum chérie, tu devrais peut-être faire une pause avant de continuer. »

* * *

_Voici un moment transitoire, il représente la "succession" et le rêve concrétiser d'Annabeth. Sinon j'ai aussi écris l'os d'Unic1. Gros bisous et joyeux Noël de **Ginger**. _

_**Les 3 Magnifiques : **Merci et oui le principal, c'est que Annabeth dise oui. _

_**P'tite Poulette : **Et oui, trop chou ! Il nous fallait bien un petit remontant après de la tristesse. _

_**Unic1 : **C'est pas grave t'inquiète ;) Sinon ce sera la mort puisque ... bah le prochain drabble est sur son enfant. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Deuxième Drabble du jour ! _

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

« Allez, courage puits de sagesse, encore un tout petit effort. »

« Percy, tu ne me toucheras plus jamais … ahhhhhhhhh. »

« Allez une dernière poussée madame ! Vous y êtes presque. »

Et poussant une dernière fois, Annabeth sentit que sa fille était née. Mais Percy et elle auraient une belle surprise.

« Oh euh Percy, Annabeth, j'ai un surprise, une surprise de taille pour vous. »S'exclama la sage-femme qui n'était autre qu'une fille d'Apollon.

Et elle montra deux bébés, une fille (comme prévu) et un garçon (et ça s'était pas prévu). Annabeth et Percy se regardèrent en disant :

« Il va falloir changer d'appartement. »

* * *

_Les enfants de Percy et Annabeth ! Rien d'autres à dire sinon qu'on commence avec Thalia demain._


	11. Os : La mort d'Annabeth

_Voici donc le fameux os des 10 reviews et je sens que ce sera bientôt celui de la 20ème ;)_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

Annabeth entendit sonner, les mains pleines de farine, elle alla ouvrir. Un monstre, un cyclope, se tenait devant elle. Et en un instant, la femme qui cuisinait quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu au profit d'Annabeth Chase, la guerrière.

« Silena, Paul ! Un cyclope. »

Elle entendit un raffut pas possible mais ce qui la préoccupait le plus maintenant, c'était le cyclope qui se trouvait devant elle, l'air menaçant. Elle attrapa son poignard qu'elle gardait toujours près d'elle et attaqua. Le cyclope l'évita de justesse et fit une sorte de signal. Un signal qui attira immédiatement d'autres cyclopes, trop de cyclopes. Alors, elle courut, entrainant avec elle ses deux jumeaux. Ils passèrent par la porte de derrière, courant de toutes leurs forces en direction de la colline qui se trouvait en face. La colline qui les mettrait en sécurité. Et même s'ils étaient tout près, elle était inquiète. Pour la première fois depuis que Silena et Paul savaient se défendre, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils couraient poursuivis par une meute de cyclopes à qui vinrent s'ajouter des chiens des enfers. Un seul coup d'œil en arrière suffit à confirmer la mauvaise impression qu'avait Annabeth. Les monstres gagnaient du terrain alors que la colonie des sang-mêlés semblait toujours aussi lointe à Annabeth, Silena et Paul. Arrivé au bas de la colline, Annabeth se tourna vers ses enfants et dit :

« Allez-y ! Je vais les retenir. »

« Non maman, on reste, on sait se battre. »Contra Silena d'un air sûr et déterminé.

« Non, pas question, vous y allez un point c'est tout. »

Et là, ni Silena, ni Paul n'osèrent protester. Ils coururent vers la colonie alors qu'Annabeth se tournait vers ses ennemis, prête à en découdre. Elle réussit à en tuer un, puis deux, puis trois puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Annabeth avait l'impression d'être des années en arrière à la place de Thalia alors qu'ils tentaient d'arriver à la colonie. Un cyclope lui transperça le cœur d'une lance aiguisée et elle mourra d'un coup alors que Silena et Paul arrivait à la colonie.

Ainsi finit Annabeth Chase/Jackson, en protégeant ses enfants d'une mort qui aurait été certaine. Elle mourra en héroïne comme Silena Bauregard avant elle.

* * *

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout pleins de reviews. Joyeux Noël !_

_Pour **Unic1** !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Oui oui, je sais j'ai du retard mais aujourd'hui, je rattrape tout et je poste 6 drabbles. Et oui mes amis, 6. Pour ma défense, j'ai attrapé un gros rhume à Noël et j'étais cloué au lit. Enfin, on débute Thalia et je peux déjà vous dire qui sera le prochain personnage (bah oui, 6 drabbles en un jour, on va vite arriver au prochain). Ce sera ... NICO (je l'aime, je l'adore, je le vénère) ! _

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

Thalia se cacha derrière la porte. Sa mère revenait d'un de ses innombrables castings et malheureusement, elle avait été prise. Tout le monde voulait la magnifique Maryline Grace. Et cela faisait le malheur de Thalia qui se retrouvait seule comme d'habitude. Thalia avait pris l'habitude de s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle se souvenait vaguement qu'un jour, sa mère s'occupait d'elle. C'était une autre époque, la belle époque. Elle sortit de sa cachette, avec un peu de chance, elle serait de bonne humeur. Oui, elle le serait. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour parler à sa mère :

« Maman, il faudrait faire des courses. »

« Bien sûr, tu sais Thalia, ton père est venu me voir. »

Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Merci papa !

* * *

_Alors alors, j'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre en place le début. Je ne voyais pas la naissance de Thalia comme je voyais celle d'Annabeth. Thalia, j'imaginais plus ses déboires (y a pas que ça quand même). J'ai trouvé aussi un prénom à sa mère (vu qu'il n'est mentionné nul part) qui est Maryline. Selon moi, elle a toujours su que son père était Zeus, pour moi, sa mère devait lui en parler tout le temps. _

_**Les 3 Magnifiques :** J'espère que ça t'as pas trop gâcher ta journée et non je ne pouvais pas poster un chapitre tout de suite. La patience est une vertu !_

_**P'tite Poulette : **Et oui ma guimeauvette (si je suis une guimauve, tu seras une guimeauvette = petite guimeauve = ok je me tais) ! Oui Annabeth se devait de mourir d'une façon héroïque et quoi de mieux qu'en protégeant ses enfants ? Merci beaucoup, je crois que tu es ma revieweuse préférée (pas que j'aime pas les autres hein !) !_

_**Unic1 : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras d'aimé. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoooooooir mes amis !_

_Oui oui, je sais que je n'ai posté qu'un chapitre hier mais ... avouez que poster 6 chapitre d'un coup c'est dur quand on sait qu'il y avait Masterchef Junior sur TF1. Enfin, maintenant qu'ils sont tous écris, je peux tous les publier ce soir plus ... les 2 d'aujourd'hui. _

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Thalia était vraiment heureuse. Aujourd'hui, elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Ça avait été un choc quand elle avait appris que sa mère était à nouveau enceinte de son père. Mais elle aussi en avait profité, avec sa grossesse et l'attention de Zeus, Maryline était aux petits soins pour Thalia. Et là, elle était à la maternité avec une infirmière qui parlait et parlait. Mais elle, Thalia, elle s'en fichait bien que l'hôpital n'ait pas assez d'infirmière, ait des pannes d'électricités, … C'est à ce moment-là, qu'une sage-femme sortit du bloc, un bébé dans ses bras.

« C'est ton petit-frère, Jason. »

* * *

_Alors voici la naissance de Jason. J'aime beaucoup Jason et il faut quand même que Thalia soit heureuse. _

_**Les 3 Magnifiques :** Ah tu me rassures ;) Et oui, je suis toujours malade pendant les fêtes, pauvre de moi. Merci et ciaooooo à toi aussi !_

_**P'tite Poulette : **Bien sûr que oui tu es ma revieweuse préférée ! Et bah, heureusement que guimeauvette te plaît car j'avait pas d'autres surnom en réserve. Et oui, pour moi aussi, Annabeth est éternelle ainsi que tous les autres. Noooooooooon ! Arrête de gâcher la suite aux autres, je sais que vois dans l'avenir mais les autres ne savent pas ce qu'écris avant qu'il soit publier (c'est français ça ?). En tout cas, pour ça, il va peut-être falloir attendre demain (faut maintenir un peu de suspense quand même !) Gros bisounours ma guimeauvette 333_

_**Mlle Millie : **Bon alors, je vais te répondre de façon globale. Bah oui, si je répondais pour chacun de tes reviews séparément, ça ferait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, tu as fait exploser ma boîte mail et je te remercie pour ça. Alors bien sûr que si tu es géniale (je ne permets pas que tu me contredises non mais !). Sinon il y a évidemment des passages triste, tout n'est pas rose dans la vie malheureusement. Non je n'avais pas compris que tu adorais Thalia =D Annabeth, je ne la voyais pas devenir autre chose qu'architecte, c'était pour moi une évidence. Je pense fortement que tu es sadique. A + B = tu es Sadique ! T'inquiète, moi aussi je fais souvent du hors sujet. On m'a dit la mort d'Annabeth et la publication est tombé à Noël. Euh, je sais pas, j'hésitais entre mourrut et mourra et j'ai finis par choisir mourra, après c'est peut-être mourrut :( Merci Thalia, hâte que tu vois la suite ! _

_**Unic1 : **Contente que tu aimes même si c'est plus Thalia qu'Annabeth. Chacun ses préférences :)_

_Je crois que je ne me trompe pas si je dis que c'est à **Les 3 Magnifiques **qui va choisir le moment qui sera le os de la 20ème review. Dites le moi si je me trompe._


	14. Chapter 14

_2ème drabble de la soirée ! _

_Gros bisounours =D_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

Maryline claqua la porte. Thalia sortit de sa cachette et alla dans le salon où trainait désormais cannettes de bières, bouteilles de vodka et autres alcools en tout genre. Depuis la disparition de son petit frère et l'abandon de Zeus, Maryline était devenue alcoolique et enchainait échec sur échec. Le dernier en dates ? Les huissiers qui avaient débarqués un matin. Cette avait choqué Thalia qui n'avait depuis qu'une envie, partir. Ici, plus rien ne la retenait. Jason était le seul qui aurait pût la retenir mais il n'était plus là. Alors, ce soir, c'était décidé, elle partait. Elle prit ses affaires et s'enfuit. Elle ne savait pas où elle irait mais elle saurait se débrouiller.

* * *

_Le départ de Thalia dans un autre style que celui d'Annabeth. C'est pas joyeux là. Ni dans le prochain, je vous préviens déjà. **Ginger Furie** qui vous salue !_


	15. Chapter 15

_3ème drabble de la soirée ! _

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

On dit que quand on meurt, on voit sa vie défiler. Aujourd'hui, Thalia pouvait dire sans mentir que c'était vrai. Elle avait tout revu, Jason, sa fuite, sa rencontre avec Annabeth, le peu de joie dans sa vie. Elle avait des regrets évidemment, elle aurait aimé retrouver Jason, sauver sa mère de l'alcool mais le plus grand était surement son père. A une époque, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit fier d'elle, qu'il la regarde et lui dise qu'il l'aimait et était fier de ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais aujourd'hui, sa famille, c'était Annabeth, Luke et Grover. Alors quand elle se tourna vers les monstres prêts à l'attaquer, c'est à eux qu'alla sa dernière pensée. A sa nouvelle famille.

* * *

_La mort de Thalia, il ne fait pas mention de sa transformation en pin car sincèrement, je savais pas comment raconter ça. Gros bisounours 333_


	16. Chapter 16

_4ème drabble de la soirée ! _

_Have nice night !_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

Thalia avait les muscles engourdis, elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un long réveil. Mais, elle était il y a encore peu, en enfer. Alors que faisait-elle là ? Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait des dizaines de jeunes, surement des sang-mêlés et puis surtout Chiron. Elle le reconnaissait par son apparence de centaure. Elle essaya de se lever et immédiatement, un garçon aux yeux océans et une fille ressemblant à Annabeth vinrent l'aider. Elle avait la gorge sèche et la faim la tenaillait le ventre. Le garçon lui demanda qui elle était et elle lui répondit :

« Je suis Thalia, fille de Zeus. »

* * *

_Le réveil un peu revisité ! _

_Gros bisounours 333_


	17. Chapter 17

_5ème drabble de la soirée ! _

_Ouf ouf les amis :)_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

À l'inverse d'Annabeth, Thalia avait tout de suite compris que Luke ne changerait pas de camp. Dès qu'on l'avait mise au courant après son réveil, elle avait eu l'intuition que rien n'y changerait pas même les efforts d'Annabeth. Thalia avait aimé Luke et encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de penser aux quelques bons moments ensembles. Mais même ça ne lui suffirait pas à la faire changer d'avis sur son cas. Pour elle, il était son ennemis et ce même si elle le regrettait. Alors en le combattant aujourd'hui (même de façon indirecte), elle n'avait pas d'états d'âmes. Elle était obstinée.

* * *

_Luke et le point de vue de Thalia !_

_Gros bisounours les amis =D_


	18. Chapter 18

_6ème drabble de la soirée ! _

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

Thalia réfléchissait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les chasseresses, en particulier cette lieutenante Zoé. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle songeait fortement à en devenir une. Cela pouvait paraître paradoxale vu son point de vu antérieur mais elle avait vraiment peur de la prophétie. Elle était peut-être lâche de laisser Percy seul face à elle mais elle n'avait pas le courage de la supporter plus longtemps et devenir une chasseresse semblait être la bonne solution. En plus, il n'y avait pas que des désavantages à être une chasseresse. Immortelle, près d'Artémis, le seul inconvénient était la chasteté mais elle saurait s'en accommoder. Oui sa décision était prise !

* * *

_Etre une chasseresse ou ne pas être une chasseresse. _

_Gros bisounours mes amours et ma guimeauvette !_


	19. Chapter 19

_Le deeeeeeernier de la soirée ! _

_Youpiiiii ;)_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

Thalia n'en revenait pas, son père voulait lui parler en tête à tête. Qu'est-qui lui prenait ? Il avait beau être un peu plus proche d'elle ces temps-ci, ils n'avaient quand même pas une réelle relation père-fille. Enfin, elle suivit quand même Zeus dans les jardins qui, à une époque, furent beaux et étincelants.

« Ma fille, tu as été remarquable lors de cette guerre contre Cronos. Tu as montré une bravoure et un courage sans faille. Je suis très fier de toi mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. »

Ah bah oui, c'était trop beau.

« Apollon m'a dit des choses, il m'a dit que tu ne sera pas longtemps chasseresse. Oh non, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu trouveras l'amour. »

« Jamais je n'abandonnerais la chasse père, jamais ! »

* * *

_C'est le début du Thalico que ma guimeauvette attendait tant. La suite sera Thalico et le dernier un mix on va dire (c'est pas clair mais bon). _  
_Ze vous aime et bonne nuit ! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour mes amis !_

_Comment ça va dans vos petites vies ? Moi, très bien. Sinon, demain, on commence Nico et je dois dire qu'en écrivant, j'ai dû faire des recherches pour savoir ce qui avait été inventer, les gens de l'époque, les conditions de vies et tout. Enfin, je sens qu'on va bien démarrer. Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

Thalia avait toujours pensé qu'elle finirait sa vie en chasseresse et elle l'avait réaffirmé à son père. Mais quand quelques années après la guerre contre Cronos, elle revit Nico di Angelo, son opinion changea du tout au tout. Il avait grandi et mûri, et quand Thalia le regardait aujourd'hui, elle vit un homme. Mais ce fut quand elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans le noir profond de ceux de Nico qu'elle eut le coup de foudre. Elle qui avait dédié sa vie à la chasse, venait de tomber amoureuse du fils d'Hadès. Et un soir, alors qu'elle regardait, Nico vint s'assoir à coté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et dit :

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« A jamais et depuis toujours. »

* * *

Vous trouvez pas que c'est un peu trop fleur bleu pour Nico et Thalia ? Le coup de foudre, amoureux direct et Nico depuis toujours ? Enfaite, je crois que pour un drabble petit, je n'aurai jamais su faire d'une autre manière. Je suis pas trop convaincue du résultat mais bon ... :( En tout cas, ça va être le tour de Nico et je m'éclate comme une petite folle.

**Les 3 Magnifiques : **Moi non plus j'ai rien compris à ce que j'ai écris. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu peux choisir deux moments de la vie de Thalia et je les écris. Ils seront plus long qu'un drabble "normal". Sinon, Thaaaaalico ! Vive le Thalico ! Il est né le Thalico. Brefouille, contente que ça te plaise =D

**P'tite Poulette : **Hi ma guimeauvette ! Figure toi que j'avais des tonnes d'idées pour les faire tomber amoureux et au final, je suis pas contente du résultar :( Enfin, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même :) Et oui Thalia, il faut que tu écoute maman guimeauvette :p Moi aussi ze t'adoreeeeeeeeeeee !


	21. Chapter 21

_Mon 2ème drabble de journée et le dernier sur Thalia ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin :( _

_Moi je l'aime ma Thalia. Heureusement qu'elle sera présente avec mon petit Nico !_

_**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

Quand Thalia avait quitté la chasse pour partir avec Nico, elle avait fait une liste. Une liste de 50 choses qu'elle voulait faire avant de mourir. Et comme Nico était malin, il eut tôt fait de mettre la main dessus et d'en faire un cadeau d'anniversaire bien spécial.

« Un tour du monde ! »

« Et oui, l'occasion rêvée de faire les 50 choses que tu veux faire avant de mourir. Evidemment, ça ne veux pas dire que tu vas mourir juste après ! »

« Euh bah je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix de tout façon. Et puis ça va être amusant. »

« Oui, surtout que ça va me profiter à moi aussi. On commencerai bien par le 37, se marier à Las Vegas. »Susurra Nico à l'oreille de Thalia.

* * *

_Et voici le dernier ! J'ai choisi ce moment en particulier parce que ... bah pour laisser des moments peut-être plus symboliques à Les 3 Magnifiques. Après, c'est elle qui choisit. D'ailleurs je suis triplement contente ces temps-ci, ma boîte mail explose ! I'm very Happy :3_

_Ze vous aime mes amis et gros gros bisounours !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour mon retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels. J'avais pas trop le moral et en plus hier, j'ai fait une crise d'asthme alors même si les drabbles sur Nico étaient écris, j'avais pas le courage de les poster. Je pense que je vais séparer ce recueil en deux parties. Une partie grec et une partie romaine. J'en ferais 4 ou 5 pour chaque partie. J'ai finis Nico et je réfléchis encore aux prochains/nes. Il est possible que je fasse une pause avant la deuxième partie, j'ai envie de me consacrer à ma fiction sur Harry Potter et celle en préparation sur Hunger Game. Voili voilou, je vous fais de gros bisous et beaucoup de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année. _

_**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de mes écris._

* * *

« Je vais te trouver Nico et toi aussi Bianca ! »

On entendit des pas d'enfants et une petite tête émergea de derrière un rideau.

« De tout façon, je gagne toujours. Je cours plus vite que toi maman. »Dit le petit Nico.

« Ah tu crois ça petit garnement. Je vais t'attraper et tu ne m'auras même pas vu venir. Et si on allait chercher ta sœur ? J'ai une petite idée de sa cachette.»S'exclama Maria, la dite maman de Nico et Bianca tout en attrapant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Bianca qui se laissa trouver facilement, rejoint Nico dans les bras de leur mère, tellement reposant en ces temps de guerre.

* * *

_1er drabble qui nous fait entrer dans la vie de ce cher Nico. Ahhhhh, qu'est-ce-que je l'aime celui-là ! Après, ce sera un peu plus triste :( Ze vous aime me bisounours et surtout ma guimauvette =D_

_**Les 3 Magnifiques : **Bon alors on va recommencer et simplifier. En gros, tu choisis deux moments de la vie de Thalia et j'écris 2 os dessus. J'espère que tu as compris cette fois-ci sinon ... bah je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre. Bisous et bonne soirée :) _

_**P'tite Poulette : **Et oui, c'est vrai que le 20 est fleur bleu par rapport aux caractères de Nico et Thalia mais bah c'est bien un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute. Sinon, si tu as une idée de personnage pour après, tu peux me le dire, j'hésite toujours. Ze t'aime fort ma petite guimauvette (ce qui me fait penser que j'ai manger des guimauves hier). Brefouille, j'espère que ce drabble va te plaire !_

_**Unic1 : **Merci, si c'est clair. Tant mieux si t'aime le 21 et pas trop le 20. Je dois dire que le 20, faut aimer ce genre de Thalico. Bonne nuit ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Amis du soir bonsoir, amis du jour bonjour ! _

_Que de péripéties dans ma petite vie de belge perdue dans ce monde de brutes. Heureusement qu'il y a encore quelques spécimens rares comme tous les fanfictioneurs (ça existe ?). Brefouille, juste pour dire que je vous aime et que j'ai commencé ,en cours de Morale, la rédaction du 1er drabble du prochain personnage. Vous voulez savoir qui s'est ? Et bah vous le saurez pas (Petit indice : Il est dans la liste de** P'tite Poulette**)._

_**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de mes écris._

* * *

« Maman, maman, où es-tu ? »

Le jeune Nico était terrorisé, l'effondrement qui venait d'avoir lieu l'avait séparé de sa sœur, de sa mère et même de son père qui était exceptionnellement là. Alors quand il vit sa sœur entrain de pleurer sur ce qui semblait être un corps, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond et il la rejoignit sur le champ. Mais ce qu'il vit le traumatisa encore plus. Sa mère, le corps, s'était sa mère et elle était visiblement morte. Le monde de Nico s'écroula et il ne put qu'aller se blottir dans les bras de Bianca tandis que son père débarquait, son visage portant des traces de larmes, et une femme à l'apparence austère l'accompagnant. Il ne se rendit pas compte que la femme l'emmenait quelque part avec Bianca. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, il ne voulait pas partir car partir c'était l'abandonner.

* * *

_Vous l'aurez peut-être remarquer mais ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que d'habitude. En effet, quand j'ai commencé la rédaction du drabble sur comment Nico voyait la mort de sa mère, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas faire trop trop petit. Et puis, c'est un moment si émouvant qu'il fallait que j'y mette la forme SNIFF SNIFF :( Après ce sera un passage neutre peut-être joyeux pour certains, personnellement je le vois plus comme un drabble de transition. Enfin, je me suis mise à rédaction de deux os pour **Les 3 Magnifiques.** Je les posterai surement séparement, un le week-end et l'autre dans la semaine qui arrive. Gros bisounours :p **Miss Ginger Furie** à votre bon service._

_**P'tite Poulette : **Tant d'amour dans ce beau monde ! Je suis toute retournée. Je suis ravieeeeeeeee que ça te plaise ma guimeauvette et oui c'est vrai que certains passages de sa vie sont tristes. D'ailleurs, je pense faire 2 drabbles alternatifs sur ses amours. Mais un sera un gros spoil sur la Maison d'Hadès alors .. soit tu as lis le livre soit ça te dérange pas d'être spoiler. Et j'ai décidé du prochain perso' mais tu peux faire des paris si tu veux ;) Alors moi mes perso' préférés sont dans l'ordre : Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Silena, Léo et Rachel. Je dois dire que j'ai du mal à m'attacher aux personnages de la saga Héros de L'Olympe mis à part Léo (l'exception qui confirme la règle) autant qu'à ceux de Percy Jackson. Après je les aime bien Jason et Reyna font partis de mon podium avec Léo en tête mais ... bon je reste plus attachée à "l'ancienne" génération. Bisous bisous ma guimeauvette que z'aime ! :)_

_**Les 3 Magnifiques :** Alléluia ! Le miracle est arrivé, je dois dire que je commençais à me demander si j'étais nulle en explication ou nulle tout court. Mais comme quoi tout arrive ;) Nan nan je rigole. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi (si t'es jalouse de P'tite Poulette faut le dire canard en sucre). Canard en surcre tiens, ça fais un zoli surnom ma foi. Tu es donc rebaptisé Canard en sucre ! Merci et oui je vais mieux. Je crois que c'est juste la pollution qui a provoqué ça et donc je dois partir dans un pays beau, chaud et avec moins de pollution ! Direction donc le Portugal. Enfin j'ai noté les moments et je m'attelle à l'écriture en ce moment même. Tu aimes le Leyna ? Alors tu vas être servie ;) (Nan nan je donne pas d'indices sur les prochains perso'). Bonne nuit =D_


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonsoir mes amis !_

_Un petit drabble dont je suis pas vraiment contente. Enfin, je voyais pas trop comment le ré-arranger. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même :)_

_**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de mes écris._

* * *

SPLASH !

Nico se jeta tout habillé dans la piscine, après tout, il avait des tonnes de vêtements de rechanges dans sa chambre. Il se demandait ce que faisait Bianca, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle jouait à ce fantastique jeu de simulation, un milk-shake à la main. Nico se demandait bien comment elle pouvait faire deux choses à la fois mais c'était bien les filles ça. Il avait bien vu que certains garçons l'approchaient et il avait peur de la perdre. La perdre. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça, tout était parfait ici, même si sa mère lui manquait. Sa mère … il l'avait abandonnée. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la piscine et à ce moment-là débarqua Bianca accompagnée d'une femme qu'il connaissait. Elle le salua.

« Bonjour mon petit. »

* * *

_Voilà, petit chapitre au casino Lotus avec Bianca et Nico. Après, je vous le dis tout de suite, on aborde la mort de Bianca. Drabble plutôt émouvant mais pas si triste. Ze vous aime mes bisounours. _

_**Les 3 Magnifiques : **Ah bah si c'est toi dans ce cas-là ! Quand est gentille comme elle c'est sûr qu'on veut être pareil. Et oui, je suis devenue une pro' en surnoms cuteeee. Alors ? Une petite idée ? En tout cas petit canard en sucre, le Portugal, c'est le plus beau pays du monde (je t'aime aussi Belgique de mon coeur). APrès je suis peut-être pas objective vu que je suis d'origine portugaise mais bon. Caleo ? Connais pas :( On en apprend tous les jours. Mais tu sais, je dors tellement que même au Canada ça changerai pas. A 18h je mange et en général à 20h je vais dormir. Bonne nuit mon petit canard en sucre :)_

_**P'tite Poulette :** Ma guimauvette ! J'ai dis que c'était quelqu'un de ta liste ... mais tu as raison. Ah ma petite guimauvette, tu trouves toujours tout. Piper c'est celle avec qui j'ai le plus de mal. Surement parce que j'arrive pas à voir ce qu'elle fait dans les 7. Bon bah tu liras le spoil qui est un TRÈS gros spoil. Enfin perso' je trouve. Gros bisous ma guimauvette, ze t'aime moi aussi très très très fort :p _


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonsoir les amis !_

_Comment ça va dans votre petite vie ? Bah moi ça peut aller. Sans plus sans rien. Enfin, un autre petit drabble sur notre Nico préféré (c'est à toi P'tite Poulette que je m'adresse là et à moi-même). Dès que je poste ce chapitre, go mon lit pour un repos bien mérité. _

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de mes écris._

* * *

Nico avait vécu l'attente très mal. Dès la révélation de la prophétie et la décision de Bianca d'en faire partie, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et ce pressentiment s'était confirmé quand on lui avait dis que ça portait malheur de partir en quête à plus de trois. Mais il s'était calmé, Percy lui avait promis de la protéger. Il avait fais confiance à Percy. Et il avait eu tort. Bianca était morte et c'était la faute du fils du Dieu de la mer. Nico le haïssait et il allait tout faire pour le détruire comme il l'avait détruis lui.

* * *

_Voilà donc la mort de Bianca vue par Nico. C'est plus centré sur sa colère et son ressentiment envers Percy. Le prochain c'est du gros spoil alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la Maison d'Hadès ou qui ne veulent pas savoir, ne lisez pas._

_**Les 3 Magnifiques : **T'inquiète, on me donne souvent des surnoms pourris. Celui qui arrive en tête de liste c'est ... le dictionnaire. Je suis rousse = Le Larousse. C'est pourri de chez pourri. Ma carotte orangée c'est quand même nettement mieux ;) De tout façon je te fais confiance. Portaria ? Ça fait super Hunger Games dans le genre Portia et tout. Qui sais tu es peut-être originaire de Panem :) Non non je comprends, c'est juste que je suis une bouse en noms de couple, j'ai mis des années à comprendre que Dramione c'était le couple Draco-Hermione. J'ai peut-être eu que 10 en anglais à mon examen mais quand il s'agit de livre je suis prête à tout. Oh oui moi je suis une vraie marmotte comme ma mère. Je peux dormir 12h et faire quand même une sieste l'après-midi. Bonne nuit et ze t'aime mon petit canard en sucre. _

_**P'tite Poulette : **Merci ma guimauvette ! Moi aussi ze t'aime très fort. A demain :) (je fais court, je dois aller dormir)_

_**Mlle Millie : **Contente que ça te plaise ma petite Millie. A toi aussi faut que je te trouve un surnom ;) Bonne nuit et gros bisous !_


	26. Chapter 26

_Amis du soir bonsoir, amis du jour bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord, je me rends compte qu'on se rapproche tout doucement du prochain personnage qui n'est autre que Léo pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris. Ensuite, personnellement, j'essaie toujours de laisser une review quand je lis une fiction (j'admets que parfois j'oublie) et quand je vois le nombre de views que j'ai (plus de 3000 quand même), je suis un peu dépité. Et je pense que je ne suis surement pas la seule auteur(e) dans le cas, alors je ne vais pas vous faire du chantage dans le genre à 10 review je poste mais c'est juste pour dire que bah quelques reviews en plus ça ferait pas de mal (même si ça vous plais pas). Je fais quand un gros bisous et un grand merci à **P'tite Poulette**,** Unic1**, **Mlle Millie**, **Les 3 Magnifiques** et les autres **revieweurs** dont je ne me rappelle pas le pseudo (les guest aussi). _

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de mes écris. _

* * *

Nico avait toujours voulu impressionner son père, il faisait tout pour qu'il le remarque. Et puis un jour, il lui avait proposé de piéger Percy pour faire de lui le héros de la grande prophétie. Alors, même si Nico n'y croyait pas, il avait Décidé de le faire. Pour son père. Mais, car il y avait toujours un mais, Percy était son ami et ce même si Nico le considérait comme responsable de la mort de Bianca malgré le temps passé. Et quand vint le moment d'agir, il agit. Il fit ce pour quoi il croyait. Il trahit son père.

* * *

_Voilà donc un petit drabble qui ressemble un peu à l'un de Thalia, enfin je trouve. On va dire que qui se ressemble s'assemble. Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris, Nico évoque le moment où il amène Percy à son père dans le tome 5. Ah, j'ai fais mes petits calculs et il revient à **Mlle Millie** de choisir un moment de la vie de Nico pour que j'en fasse un drabble. D'ailleurs, le premier os sur Thalia est écrit mais pour être franche, j'ai pas le courage de le poste aujourd'hui. Bisous mes bisounours d'amour !_

_**P'tite Poulette : **Là aussi je vais dormir, une vraie marmotte ;) Je t'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaime aussi Nico ! C'est moi qui t'aime le plus fort :p Awww merci ma guimauvette d'amour :) T'es trop zentille ! Bisous bisous ma guimauvette d'amour :)_

_** Les 3 Magnifiques : **Et oui pauvre Nicooo :( Je sais pas si c'est le pire, y en a des forts quand même. Poil de carotte est entré dans l'histoire de la rousseur. Bonne nuit mon petit canard en sucre, ze t'aime ;) _


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonsoir Amigos !_

_Nouveau petit drabble sur notre Nico préféré ! Je vous aime très fort et gros bisous :)_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de mes écris. _

* * *

Nico avait tout prévu pour son retour. Des papiers, une histoire, tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle retrouve sa place. Comme avant. Car même s'il avait accepté sa mort, s'il avait l'opportunité de la ramener, il la saisirai. Et cette opportunité, c'était les portes de la mort. Quand son père avait appris pour les portes, il avait été furieux. Nico, lui, s'en était réjouit. C'était l'occasion de ramener Bianca. Alors quand, il alla aux Champs-Élysées, il en fut encore plus dépité. Sa sœur avait décidée de renaître, en même temps, ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Mais il en avait quand même ramenée une de sœur. Hazelle.

* * *

_Voilà donc le moment où Nico voulait ramener Bianca à la vie et où il a finalement ramené Hazelle. Le OS Thalico juste après. _

_**P'tite Poulette :** Je fais vite car je vais dormir (oui oui encore). Oui je dors tout le temps. Merci, oui je connais la chanson. Nicooooo, l'écoutes pas, c'est moi qui t'aime le plus *Fais ses petits yeux de chiens battus et amoureux.* Bonne nuit ma guimauvette ;)_

_**Les 3 Magnifiques :** Ohhh toi aussi tu es dépitée ? On est deux alors. Bonne nuit Canard en sucre ! Ze t'aime fort :) _


	28. Os : Le mariage de Nico

_Voici donc le os Thalico choisit par **Les 3 Magnifiques**. Il s'agit de leur mariage dans une version assez humoristique. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne nuit :) _

* * *

« Comment on en est arrivé là ? »

« Tu regrettes ? On peut encore faire machine arrière, je ne t'en voudrai pas. »Rassura Nico un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Nico, j'ai quittée les chasseresses et tu crois que je ne veux plus me marier avec toi ? »

« On est aussi fous l'un que l'autre mais tu aurais pu vouloir attendre. »

« Non, je me dis juste que ça fait bizarre de se marier si rapidement même à Las Vegas. Quoique je ne me vois pas faire un mariage traditionnel comme Annabeth et Percy. Sincèrement, t'imagine nos pères pour notre mariage, ensemble ? Et puis moi en robe blanche avec un voile ? Je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise en noir et à la limite en robe comme maintenant. D'ailleurs elle te plaît ma robe ? »Dit Thalia en se penchant vers Nico faisant voir son décolleté plongeant.

« Oh que oui qu'elle me plaît ta robe. Tu es magnifique dedans et au naturel bien sûr. »Dit Nico tout en l'embrassant.

« Tut tut, ça c'est pour après. Je sais que t'es impatient mais on se marie et puis il y a la nuit de noces. Moi aussi j'aimerai passer directement à la deuxième étape mais elle va vite arriver cette deuxième étape. »S'exclama Thalia tout en embrassant son futur mari qui semblait tout excité. On pouvait d'ailleurs se demander ce qui le rendait si exciter, le mariage ou la nuit de noces.

« C'est à vous ! »Dit un Elvis Presley en les invitant dans la chapelle.

Nico et Thalia se levèrent de leurs chaises et rejoignirent Elvis devant ce qui servait d'autel. Ils se prirent la main alors qu'Elvis prononçait un discours hyper chiant que personne n'écoutait même Elvis lui-même.

« Monsieur Nico Di Angelo, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Thalia Grace ? »

« Oui je le veux ! »

« Mlle Thalia Grace, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Nico Di Angelo ? »

« Oui je le veux. »

« Par les lois du rock n roll, moi, Elvis Presley, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez roulez une pelle à la mariée. »

Et Nico et Thalia s'embrassèrent comme s'ils allaient en mourir laissant imaginer une nuit de noces torride.


	29. Chapter 29

_Attention Attention !_

_Ce drabble contient un énorme spoil de La Maison D'Hadès. Je n'ai rien inventer donc ceux qui n'ont pas lus ou qui ne veulent pas savoir, passez votre chemin (je sais que ça ne te concerne pas P'tite Poulette). Je vous fais de gros bisounours et désolé du retard, j'ai le virus de la bronchiolite (oui la maladie des bébés, on va dire que je suis un grand bébé). Pleins d'amour dans vos petites vies :)_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris._

* * *

« Tu l'aimes ! »Dit Hazel.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ça se vois que vous n'êtes plus pareil avec Jason depuis votre rencontre avec Cupidon. Tu peux me le dire à moi. Je m'en fiche que tu sois homosexuelle, c'est juste par rapport à Piper. Mais tu sais … »

« Attends tu crois que je suis amoureux de Jason ? Ce n'est pas de lui que je suis amoureux. »

« Donc tu admets que tu es amoureux ? »

« Oui enfin non enfin oui enfin c'est pas ton problème. »

« Nico, je sais que je ne remplacerai jamais Bianca mais je peux toujours être là pour toi. »

« Je suis amoureux de Percy. »

* * *

_Alors, il y a deux versions différentes car je trouvais intéressent de voir l'évolution de la vie de Nico de plusieurs façons. Une avec Thalia, l'autre avec Percy. Donc, il y aura 2 drabbles sur chaque version. Ze vous aime très fort et bisous bisous de Belgique ;)_

_**Les 3 Magnifiques : **Désolé j'ai fais une faute avant, j'ai écris Hazelle au lieu d'Hazel. Surement à cause d'Hunger Games et de la mère de Gale. Contente que ça te plaise :) Je vais vite dormir (comme toujours). Bonne nuit mon canard en sucre. _

_**P'tite Poulette : **Oui le prochain os, c'est le bébé. Bisous ma guimauvette adorée (je fais vite = go dodo). Ze t'aime très très fort :p_


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonsoir Amigos ! _

_Désolé du retard, toujours la faute de ma bronchiolite :( Oh et vous savez quoi ? On a atteint la 50ème review et c'est ... **Les 3 Magnifiques** qui l'a postée. Tu choisis le moment que tu veux de la vie de Nico (que ce soit Percy/Nico et Thalico ou mais quelque chose qui n'a rien avoir). _

_**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de mes écris. _

* * *

Au fond, je crois que j'ai toujours été attiré par elle. Mais j'étais transparent à ses côtés, elle, elle brillait. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-elle fait attention à moi, le fils d'un des dieux les plus détestés. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que son entrée chez les chasseresses a été une aubaine. Enfin au début. Parce qu'au final, elle était devenue un rêve inaccessible, l'inaccessible étoile. Il y avait eu alors cette discussion avec Percy, discussion qui m'avait finalement. J'allait avouer mes à Thalia et au moins je serai soulagé.

* * *

_Voilà, Thalico ! Guimauve et à l'eau de rose mais je suis faite comme ça. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez savoir, un os sur Léo et un contrôle de ses papiers est en cours de rédaction. Ze vous aime très fort mes bisounours :) _

_**Les 3 Magnifiques : **Normal, il est pas dans la Maison d'Hadès. Je parlais du fait que Nico soit ... Je te fais de gros bisous mon canard en sucre. Je vais dormir (oui comme toujours)._

_**P'tite Poulette : **Moi aussi j'ai eu un peu de mal au début mais maintenant ça va. Je dirai même que j'aime bien ;) Gros gros bisous et ze t'aime fort ma guimauvette d'amooooooour :p_


	31. Chapter 31

_SPOILER _

_Deuxième drabbles de la soirée parce que je suis super gentille ! _

_**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris. _

* * *

« Je t'aime ! »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas simple que ça Hazel. D'abord je ne peux pas faire ça à Annabeth, elle a fait beaucoup pour moi et ensuite, si je le dis à Percy, notre amitié ne sera plus jamais la même. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Et sincèrement, à quoi ça servirait en sachant que Percy n'est pas gay et que ça nous ferait plus de mal que de bien. »

« Peut-être mais tu as droit toi aussi au bonheur. »

« Et en quoi ça changerait à ma vie de lui dire, j'aurai juste un gros râteau. »

« Je pense que tu devrai quand même faire quelque chose, je peux demander son avis à Franck. »

« Non mais ça va pas, t'as qu'à lui dire directement à Percy tant que tu y es. »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on veut me dire ? »Dit Percy en entrant dans la chambre.

* * *

_Suite de la conversation Hazel/Nico ! Gros gros bisou :p_


	32. Chapter 32

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, demain on commence un nouveau personnage. Et dire qu'après Léo je ne sais toujours pas si je passe au romains ou non. J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider ;) Sinon, ce soir c'est la fête, je poste hyper tard (humour humour). Les os de **Les 3 Magnifiques** sont en préparation et si je suis de bonne humeur, vous les aurez en même temps de même que celui sur Léo (spécial police). _

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de mes écris._

* * *

« Tu es fou ! »

« Mais père … »

« Il n'y a pas de mais père, ta relation avec la fille de mon frère est irresponsable et indécente. C'est quand même ta cousine ! »

« Ma cousine ? Vous n'avez pas d'ADN alors comment on aurait le même ? C'est simplement un prétexte pour que je rompe avec elle. »

« De tout façon si ce n'est pas toi qui rompt ce sera elle. Déjà que tu lui as fait quitter la chasse, et même si tu me dis que c'est elle qui l'a décidé, quand vous vous disputerez, elle remettra ça sur la table. »

« Thalia n'est pas comme ça. De toute façon, c'est ma vie et nous nous aimons. »

« Vous vous aimez ? Et puis moi je suis le maître des dieux. »

* * *

_Voilà une petite discussion père-fils sur la relation de Nico avec Thalia. Un drabble dont je suis pas super contente et que je trouve bâclé. Je suis ouverte à vos avis (négatifs comme positifs). Je vous aime fort mes bisounours et bonne nuit :D_

_**P'tite Poulette : **Et bien tu peux remercier mon canard en sucre pour permettre à tout de savoir la suite de ce drabble qui se termine avec un supens redoutable. Je dois dire d'ailleurs que je m'attendais à la réaction de mon cher canard en sucre, j'aurai dû parier, je serai devenue riche. Ah que c'est dommage :( Ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! Sinon, j'espère que tu vas aimer, je croise les doigts. Bonne soirée (ou bonne journée), ze t'aime fort ma guimauvette :p_

_**Les 3 Magnifiques : **Oh non moi je veux pas que tu meurs :( Ok, donc je fais la suite de ce os, ce à quoi je m'attendais ! J'espère que tu aimeras les deux os qui te seront dédiés, et puis si tu les aimes pas, je les jetterai, brûlerai, déchiquetterai et balaierai. Comme ça personne ne les lira. Je suis souvent dans l'exagération ;) Bonne nuit mon canard en sucre (ou bonne journée je sais pas)._


	33. Chapter 33

_Bonsoir chers amis !_

_On commence aujourd'hui avec Léo, un perso' que j'aime beaucoup. Je cherche encore un peu pour sa romance mais je vais trouver ! Je ne pourrai selon tout vraisemblance poster les deux os ce soir, normalement demain ce sera possible. Je vous fais de gros bisous :p_

_**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucn profit de la publication de mes écris. _

* * *

« Mi hijo, mi hijo ! »

«Il est magnifique Esperanza, c'est ton plus beau chef d'œuvre. Mais le père devrait prendre ses responsabilités, de mon temps on ne laissait pas une femme enceinte seule. »

« Padre, je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais le père de Léo est très occupé. Je sais qu'il veille sur lui comme tu veilles sur moi. »

« Peut-être mais je veux le meilleur pour mon petit-fils et le meilleur c'est un père présent. »

« Un jour, tu comprendras papa. »

« Je comprendrai quoi ? »

« La fantastique destinée de Léo. »

* * *

_La naissance de Léo avec quelques mots en espagnol. Je me remercier moi-même pour avoir pris espagnol en seconde langue. _

_**Rose-Eliade :** Contente que ça te plaise ! Passe une bonne soirée :)_

_**Les 3 Magnifiques : **Et bah, t'es joyeuse en ce moment ! Je fais vite pour les os mais ce sera pour demain :( J'ai pas compris mais c'est pas gravec, bonne soirée et je t'aime mon canard en sucre :p _


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonsoir !_

_Comment allez-vous ? Perso', je me guéris doucement de ma bronchiolite et j'écris beaucoup. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas assez de temps pour faire tout ce que je voudrai :( En ce moment je me concentre beaucoup sur ce recueil et il est loin d'être finit mais il laisse peu de place à mes fictions. Enfin, un drabble tout propre. Dégustez !_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de mes écris._

* * *

« Regarde Léo, elle, c'est l'amour de ma vie. »

« Ce n'est pas mi abuela l'amour de ta vie ? »

« J'ai aimé ta grand-mère mais je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme j'ai aimé Hazel. »

« Et pourquoi tu t'es pas marié avec elle ? »

« Parce qu'elle est partie. »

« Pourquoi elle est partie ton namoureuse ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours supposé qu'elle était partie avec un autre. Je crois que c'était la meilleur de mes hypothèses, les autres finissaient toujours mal. »

« Et maman tu l'aimes ? »

« Oh que oui je l'aime ta mère et toi aussi je t'aime. Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ma vie. »

* * *

_Voilà donc une petite discussion grand-père/petit-fils avec en sujet principal ... HAZEL ! Et oui, en ce moment elle est partout ;) Ze vous aime =D_

_**Rose-Eliade : **Toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise, je suis très contente d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse ! C'est une espèce en voie de disparition ;) Bonne soirée et gros bisous -xxx-_

_**P'tite Poulette : **Dans chaque tribut il y a un sage, dans la mienne il y a P'tite Poulette. Celle qui t'apporte réponse et qui connaît l'avenir. Pour la contacter : Fanfiction avenue Percy Jackson N°5 (comme le nombre de chaque saga HO/PJ). J'espère que mes petits os vont te plaire ma guimauvette d'amourrrr ! Ze te fais de gros bisous et suis contente que tu sois de retour :p_

_**Les 3 Magnifiques : **Ah si c'est du québécois, moi pas parler le québecois. J'ai déjà du mal avec les langues à l'école ;) En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils te plairont mes os, je crois les doigts (même ceux des pieds). Je t'aime fort mon canard en sucre, gros gros bisous -xxx-_


End file.
